A business card is often used in business, social intercourse, or the like while also serving as a simple self-introduction. However, it is sometimes hard to remember a time of meeting with the person of exchanged business cards, since exchanged business cards do not have written date thereon.
Therefore, there are some people who write date, place, and the like on a business card after receipt of said business card. However, if it is possible to hand over a business card with the date printed thereon, there is no need for a receiver to write the date. This seems to be convenient for receivers and senders.
However, conventional business card cases can only contain business cards, and there is not available a business card case with a printing function.
On the other hand, as for the printers, there are available many printers for performing printing business cards. As the printer for printing a given date on printed business cards, there is known a printer in which a business card is sandwiched between a thermal head-a platen section and a drive roller—a pressing roller section, and then pulling out the business card in that state, thereby generating a control signal to print a current date or a specific date (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 09-58095 A